Phoenix prince
by FallenHope-Angel
Summary: Kai loses his memory again after the first tournament. He is the boy of prophecy and no one but the darkness in him knows it. well i finaly updated please understand that i had to make this a xover! hope ya like and review!
1. Chapter 1 So it begins

"No Kai is our friend! He has been since the beginning!" Tala screamed to Tyson who yelled back

"Well he left you guys not once but twice! And the second time it was for us!" Kai watched as the Demolition boys got silent and everyone turned to look at him.

"Is it true Kai?" Tala asked fearfully and childishly. Kai got up and slammed the hotel door as he stepped out into the harsh Russian winds. 'You destroy everything you touch.' His grandfather's words still ringing in his ears as he turned and walked in Balkov Abbey. For a place having been shut down for only three days it still looked in use. He stepped into the place where nightmares became reality and where his lost childhood took place.

He somehow ended up in the office of his grandfather's so he sat on the chair and sighed. He jus wanted his grandfather's praise and to free Black Dranzer since she was the Dark Flame while Dranzer was Light. They represented the Tao, life and death and everything else. He now had her purified and both were in his possession. He felt something tugging at his sense to go to the labs and he didn't like it but curiosity. "Whose calling me?" he asked a bit timidly as he stepped into the room and immediately grabbed at his neck were hands were lifting him off the ground.

"You will be mine Phoenix prince." The darkness laughed as it was making its way into Kai's body and started deleting all traces of who he was so he could start a new. So that he could exact his revenge on this boy for it was he who he was created from after he lost control with Black Dranzer. He smirked as the fell onto the floor and let a lone tear fall as he whispered the name that made their life hell. "Grandfather…" and they both fell into a state of oblivion.

"Kai can you hear me?" a voice alerted the boy as he sat up and was blinded by complete whiteness of a room. He looked around and was completely was overwhelmed by the mob surrounding him. He had know idea who any one was and had the slightest bit of claustrophobia hanging around him. He pushed at the people and held his knees to his chest in a way to protect his self from the strangers. His whole life was a blank and he couldn't recall a sliver of who he used to be.

"Kai it's me Tals can you hear me? What happened?" The boy was speaking gibberish to him and he felt alone, scared, and vulnerable unlike the people in the room who were all just anxious. The boy sitting on the boy and shook his head before staring into icy blue orbs that widened in shock at what he saw, the boy he knew so well was gone.

"Who did this to you? Who could…" Tala didn't continue only hung his head in defeat as he wrote everything down and hoped that the boy could still read. His prayers were answered as he shook his head. He wrote that the boys name was Kai and that he had a long way to go until he could recover what was lost. He looked to the other Demolition boys and saw them hold back a gasp as they just held each other and smiled warmly at Kai. What Kai did next shocked them for his beautiful crimson eyes became pure black and launched Tala into the wall smirking as he did so before fainting.


	2. Chapter 2 Home

Kai had been releases from the hospital after three days of being in intensive care since his episodes that launched Tala into the wall. Kai had been a bit reluctant to leave the Demolition boys' side but if it meant he could stay with them he would tell this Mr. Dickenson. Kai was currently sitting in a chair by the secretary of his doctor. She was talking gibberish and he only looked up when his name was mentioned.

"Kai 'm boy where do you want to stay?" Kai stared at the man a bit confusedly and then turned to see the Demolition and Breakers staring at him. He was getting tired so he just walked over and sat in Tala's lap trying to go to sleep but something was telling him that It was not yet time to.

"Kai is staying with us. We can help hi-" Tala was interrupted as Kai had begun to cough up blood into his palm. Tala rubbed his back in a circular motion and looked to Spencer who left the room and came back with a syringe. Kai looked into Spencer's eyes and stuck out his arm to let him get the shot. The others watched as Kai actually trusted these people to give him a shot while he would usually attack someone else.

"Kai is coming home with us. We will keep you updated on his life and tell you if he remembers."

"How do we know that you will take care of hi" Tyson stopped mid sentence as he saw the murderous glares directed to him by the whole Russian team. They stood up and left for their home which was a ways from town since they were none to sociable. When they had arrived home they set about at making their house look as normal as possible. Which meant to? That's right to stash all weapon's in a closet and rearrange the furniture. When Kai had woken up everyone was about to go out to see if they could order some food but Kai had got up walked to their refrigerator and began to cook

"They say that when the mind forgets the body remembers." Spencer stated and stepped into the kitchen to see Kai had finished cooking and was looking at them for approval. They hugged him and sat down to eat or as Kai learned they shove food. They were complimenting him and saying that they haven't eaten real home made food ever. Kai was blushing and smiling at them as they looked at him expectantly, which Kai had pointed to the pot.

He could get used to life like this. And even the voice in his head who he called Kurai seemed to like these people. 'Soon young phoenix prince. I will force you to suffer and steal your title.' 'But why Kurai? I love you as much as I do to these.' He said smiling as everyone was trying to fit on one bed so that they could go to sleep together. When everyone was settled and sleeping Kai and Kurai had decided it best to not get revene for anything until he found at least 1000 reasons why. Kurai had no idea how this little kid got him to agree but even if he was dark he still had honor. for being the dark half of this boy they was basically the same.


	3. Chapter 3 Good or Bad?

It had already been five days since he had moved in the Demolition boys and he had already learned that if you wanted to have peace and quiet you had to lock yourself in your room. Which Kai was currently doing as everyone was downstairs playing the wii. He was wearing Tala's clothes which were a tad to big and baggy on him but he had felt comfortable. 'Kid how did you know that I would stick to my honor?' 'Because you remind me of me but with at least some sort of clue as to who we are. And besides I pay attention to you.' Kai said as he got up to open the door and see who was knocking on his door so loudly.

(Kai p.o.v.)

"Kai! Tala won't stop picking on me!" Ian whined to me as I remembered that it only took me two days to relearn how to speak and understand Russian as they said it was my native tongue. I smiled and picked him up taking him to my room and showing him my drawing of the Demolition boys from the day that they taught me Russian. Ian smiled and then looked at me startled and I realized why he had gotten scared. 'Reason one: you hurt to many people.' Kurai said as I watched him strangle Ian and begged him to stop since he had many more reasons to give. He let go and I fell asleep drifting in a void of darkness, and the voices that were whispering got louder. Soon they were so loud I felt tears run down my face and it scared me.

"Kai wake up please?" I hear Tala beg as I open my eyes and close them because of the bright light. I slowly open my eyes and smile at everyone to lessen their worries and ask Kurai to not hurt anyone of them but me should he find the 1000 well 999 reasons. For some reason when he tried to get up he found his self tied down.

"We had to tie you down since you were striking out at us." Bryan spoke quietly and I just smiled again wondering if I should tell them it was Kurai. But who would believe some kid who had no recollection of his past. Once untied me and the others or brothers and we now called them had to go into town to see the strange man who tried to take me away from brothers. 'Kurai I swear my honor that you can have my soul so long as no harm comes to pass over them.' Kurai nodded and seemed to go into deep thought as we had left to town and met in a huge bulding.

(Mr. Dickenson p.o.v.)

"Well hello boys." I greeted the Demolitions team as they entered my office and pulled their chairs to circle Kai who sat staring into space. I heard them mutter something in Russian, turn to face Kai and giggle before facing me. I looked at them as the Blade Breakers arrived looking like they ran a marathon. Kai seemed to snap out of his stupor as someone meaning Tyson grabbed his shoulder. Tyson ended up on his back with Kai sitting perfectly still as if he had never moved. Tala had whispered something to Kai and I watched as he turned the color of crimson.

"Well it has been permanently be decided that Kai stay here with Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian." I announced and saw Kai smile gratefully at me before staring into space as if it were the only thing entreating him.

"What! But Kai is our Captain! He should stay with us since… since he's our leader." Tyson mumbled as he sighed in defeat and Max looked as if he would cry but smiled that his captain looked so happy and calm. Max got up and handed Kai a pendant, the pendant that held Draciel's bit chip. Kai looked at Max and hugged the blonde who finally began to cry and was envoloped in a warm light that filled all our hearts.

(Kurai p.o.v.)

I watched as the phoenix prince unleashed his song of joy and healed the souls of the ones in pain. When the phoenix prince was in teh Abbey he had done the same and that added to the many more reasons that stopped him from killing the prince. This boy was just to kind and it wasn't even his fault that they had been seperated. No! He could not let this boy's act of kindness steer him of his goal.


	4. Chapter 4 Unexpected Events

'thoughts'

[Russian]

"talking"

(Bryan p.o.v.)

Kai had let go of Max and leaned on Tala as he mumbled something about feeling tired. I got up from my seat and grabbed a cup of water for Kai. Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat and we all stood in a straight line the way Boris and Voltaire told us to if we were spoken to.

"Now boys since you have been in the Abbey most of your life I would like for you to get home schooled."

"But sir we already know… sorry I spoke out of turn." I apologized and stepped back into line beside Ian and Kai. I felt we all tensed ready for the punishment including Kai who had no idea. I closed my eyes as Mr. Dickenson made his way over. He placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"You can speak and voice your opinions. You can smile and feel emotions. This place is safe, you can trust me as young Kai did before." I looked at him and saw Ian look at me curiously. Probably because I was crying. I looked at the others as they hugged me and realized that we were free.

[It's okay Bryan don't cry please.] whispered Kai as he looked up at me and wiped the tears on my face. We all let go and looked at Mr. Dickenson to continue but he was on the verge of tears as well. He cleaned his face and handed us papers that told of what we would do in home school after an I.Q. test. I looked at the others as we all finished the test and filled out the paperwork in about two minutes each.

"Well… I guess you can all go home and I will contact you about it."

[Uh… Sir we don't have a phone.] I Kai stated as Spencer looked at the floor for a minute and then to Tala. Ian looked at me and then Kai looked at Mr. Dickenson who in turn looked at us all.

"What did Kai say?"

"That we do not own a phone. We only own the essentials and a wii with a television that Kai gave us after the tournament." Spencer stated calmly and then grabbed Ian who decide to try and steal the phone on the desk. I saw Kai attempt the same but was pulled back by Tala and I felt a smile tug at my mouth but I would not let them see so I covered it up by drinking water. Kai stared at the ground blushing a deep red along with Ian as they were getting the lecture about taking things.

"Tala… um, I think we should go." Ian spoke quickly as I looked outside and saw that a black car was parked outside. I instantly recognized the car and pulled Kai behind me as the door opened and that "man" stepped in. I felt the atmosphere grow cold and the next the I knew I was looking at a blood covered Spencer. I looked around to find glass shattered and people lying on the floor covered in blood. Along with Kai in the corner crying in the feudal position rocking his body slightly.

[It's over. He didn't mean to. He was just angry, and didn't know any better.] he kept repeating the mantra over and over as Voltaire woke up and looked absolutely terrified. i think we all were but that didn't stop any of us from going over to comfort Kai. he looked broken and vulnerable just like he did in the abbey after experimentation, or when he killed someone. I held his trembling body as he tried to push away but it made me hold on tighter to the 12 year old in my arms. I was roughly 13, Tala 14, Ian 11 and Spencer 13 1/2. but that was irelevant so i looked up to see everyone dusting themselves off. when Kai made to get out of my hands he hit my nose which caused Ian to bump into Tala who knocked over Spencer and he took Kai to the floor. And Kai slid over and landed by Voltaire who was hurt pretty badly. Kai touched Voltaire's shoulder and smiled gently as he helped him up and then the bright light came again but this time everyones wounds vanished and appeared on Kai.

[Sorry we hurt you all.] he said and fell into his grandfathers arm and i saw something that i would never forget. Voltaire Hiwatari cry and hug his grandson.


	5. Chapter 5 Change of Heart

'thoughts'

[Russian]

"talking"

(Voltaire's p.o.v.)

I watched as Kai fell forward so I caught him and held onto him. It hurt so bad to see him this way that I began to cry. I remembered that after my wife Nadia Hiwatari died I lost all reasons to living and took it out on everyone. Especially Kai by hurting him every way possible I held onto his trembling body and cried while trying to apologize to everyone that I had hurt. I stared at his pale face contorted in pain and wished so badly to make a;; the wrongs I committed right. I placed my left hand on his face and wiped a tear that fell down his face.

"I am so sorry for what I have done to you Grandson. So sorry for what I have to everyone one of you boys." I said looking into the eyes of the Demolition team I created in the Abbey. Tears stung at his eyes and he tried to stop them from falling as he took a glance at his young phoenix prince as he called him. I watched as his eyes opened and a smile appeared on his face as he reached a hand up and I immediately grasped it. He squeezed my hand and I realized that it was his way to reassure me in my new plan.

"I will right all my wrongs. If you give me he chance to?" I watched the Demolition boys smile or rather smirk and then Spencer took Kai out of my hands allowing the others to help me stand. I saw that Tala had a bit of a red tint to his cheeks as he let go of my hand last.

"We forgive… and …" Tala stared at the ground

"What Tala is tryin' to say is…" Ian watched the ceiling and the others were staring at Kai who was smiling at me. 'I swear I will make things right.' I thought as I took my leave and had Raythe drive me back to the mansion which I will let the Chaos elements have since that is the name Kai had decided they be named before Boris and I changed it. I immediately set to work on shutting don abbeys I had all over the world and opening up shelters, and centers to help the children's lives I ruined. I turned loving kids into emotionless soldiers. I would return the kids that were kidnapped and get the others adopted. i would change the world and heal the wounds that i had so wrongfully inflicted.


	6. Chapter 6 Tears and Pranks

'thoughts'

[Russian]

"talking"

(Tala p.o.v.)

[Okay… what the hell just happened?!] I screamed as I took a look at the kitchen that Ian and Kai just came out of. It had already been what 2 days since that incident at the office. I stared at everything in the huge kitchen that Voltaire had. Well no, not since he adopted us all. He said the house was ours. 'I have now adopted all of you and you will all be staying here from now on… was that what he said?' I just watched as Kai and Ian were dragged in by Spence and Bry, both of which were ready to tear off someone's head. I know from experience that it takes a lot to get Spencer mad and I wondered how Kai did it in 2 minutes.

"Kai, Ian you two are going to clean this … mess. How did you clean it so fast?" Kai shrugged and pointed to the dishes behind me. They were flying and drying themselves. I heard Kai giggle and then it became laughter that was contagious. When we stopped laughing Kai's eyes turned black and the dishes were flying around him. He smirked and stared at me.

"Reason 18: Kai destroys everything he touches." I watched as a dish came flying to me but stopped an inch from my face and watched as all the dishes went back to their place. Kai looked at me with crimson eyes that quickly filled with tears and ran away. I distinctly heard the door slam to his room and found myself going into shock at what happened. After I calmed down thanks to a bucket of water. Remind me to kill Bryan we went upstairs to Kai's room.

[You tried to hurt him!] I heard him cry and a darker voice replied back to him.

[I have 18 reaso-] the voice was cut off as we all pressed ours ears to the door to have knife go through it. I backed up into Bryan who tripped over Ian who landed on Spencer and then Ace came out of now where and shouted "Dog pile!" before landing on us. Ace was Boris's nephew and Kai's only cousin. He had the pleasure of never having to face any of the things we did. I watched as we all got untangled and then stood up to hear the door open.

[Sorry.] Kai mumbled with puffy eyes and tear stained face that broke my heart. He closed his door and I noticed that he had taken the blade out of the door and that there was a blood stain on the floor where he once stood. I didn't like the looks of it but I let it pass seeing that Ian and Ace teamed up. I was currently hiding in the dish cabinet since I was the second most flexible in the C.E.(Chaos Elements) I ended up being dragged out since they couldn't get me to unwind. I stretched and made a break for it only to be knocked down by Ian's clever device dubbed the triptaker. Kai came up with the name since it takes a lot to make a Hiwatari lose balance.


	7. Chapter 7 Pain, scars, Memories

'thoughts'

[Russian]

"talking"

(Kai p.o.v)

Kurai said that he would not hurt anyone if I had hurt myself instead. He likes to watch me cry and bleed but I don't know what I did wrong. So Ace is my cousin because Boris is my uncle and I don't really know anything besides what my Grandfather told me. Ace was about two years older than me and I was 11 years old. Ace had lilac colored hair and was about a foot and a half taller than me. He liked to have his shoulder length hair styled into a Mohawk and his eyes were a cinnamon brown. He reminded me about of a boy who was always kicked when he was down but still has the courage to smile.

[That's it make the scars deeper]he told me as I held back tears as I dragged the knife he stabbed through the door few days back and watched all the blood flow and fall onto my lap. I remember that after I apologized to Tala that I was squeezing the blade and that it made Kurai happy to see me in pain. 'I will make a deal with you. I will not hurt your so called friends if you keep that up.' I had told him that he had a deal and that was how I got here. Four days and a roll of bandages on my right hand later I am starting on my left arm. I was laying on my bed that was covered in blue sheets to match my room which was a cobalt blue.

"Kai come and Eat!" I heard Ace yell through my door and I got up to bandage my arms. I didn't feel like eating and not because I couldn't hold it down but because I didn't feel hungry not since I woke up. I put on a jacket and decided that today it was safe to leave my room for once since Kurai was sleeping and I wished that I could sleep to. I wish a lot of thing not that it'll happen anyway. I stepped out of my room and saw Ace standing there with a cup of coffee for me. I felt like crying because he had a scar running down his cheek that came from when Kurai found 'Reason 15: you aren't completely human, a sin created thanks to a certain someone.' I felt him hug me and realized that he was trying to cheer me up and say it was not my fault.

"You don't have to come out if you don't want to. Just know we are all right here." He left and I went back to laying on my bed with a stuffed teddy bear that lost a paw. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before getting up and changing into my pj's that were a blue button up top and a pair of white pj bottoms. I pulled up the covers and stared at the wall like it could help me keep awake.

[Young Phoenix prince I am so hurt. You don't even trust me to let you sleep?] I ignored him and let him taunt me all he wanted and then I felt my mind and body go numb. 'What this is not possible!' he screamed as I felt like my body was on complete fire. I couldn't help it and began screaming from the pain and found the two birds, no phoenixes were standing in front of me. 'My prince.' They said and both of them burst into flames leaving me to cry alone.

[Don't leave me! Please! Who are you? And just who am I?! ] I felt myself scream as more tears fell sown my face and then fell onto my knees. I saw a boy who looked exactly like me stare a black spinning top. I watched as he snuck in and took the top launching it and then screaming in terror. I watched as the boy had bumped into another boy who looked like Tala. For being bumped into the boy had a lot of balance not to fall. Soon the boy met Bryan and Spencer; he met Ian in a lab and rescued him from a beating. Then it showed the boy meet a boy about a year older than him with green hair and electric blue eyes. He and the boy seemed to get into a lot of mischief.

[You have to Kai. I want you to live even if I don't so go ahead. I know you wouldn't want to do this but… Do it quickly.] The boy said as the blindfold a guard held was placed on him and the two-toned bluenette held that gun shaking and struggled to gain control over his emotions. He breathed in deeply and forced a mask of indifference as he aimed and took fire. But not before he whispered a silent goodbye to his older brother. When the boy's body fell to the floor his grandfather looked disgusted and sighed.

"He was useless Kai. Your brother was a good for nothi"

"He was good and kind! He was a better person than you ever will be!" this boy was me. I killed my brother. 'Reason 27: you have spilt the blood of innocents.' I heard Kurai sneer as Voltaire slapped me. I covered my ears and shot out of bed. I was crying and screaming hysterically to the world. I felt some hug me and soon more people joined and I began to clam down.

"I…take life… of Sai…" I sat there listening to my ragged breathing and tried hard to regain control of my body. It was so numb and my throat felt so dry. Everything hurt but not as much as my heart did.

"Whose Sai? And you've been in bed for a full week with a serious fever." Spencer told me and I tried to speak the language my brother had taught me.

"My older brother. He always called me his phoenix prince. Dranzer and Black Dranzer too." I felt my body fall and meant the floor as I stood. I saw my brother.

"I'm so sorry Sai." I heard myself whisper as my whole life went black and Kurai stood there in front of me beside both the Phoenixes and my brother held me. ' it is time to let the prophecy come to pass Young Phoenix prince.


	8. Chapter 8 Prophecy and smiles

'thoughts'

[Russian]

"talking"

(Spencer's p.o.v.)

I wiped away some sweat that was pouring down Kai's face as he yet again cried out to someone who wasn't there. About two days ago Kai woke up and confessed to the murder of his brother and then fell back to sleep. He's been asleep for nine days and on day three we had called our new 'Grandpa' guardian and Mr. Dickenson who called the blade breakers. Kai had everyone of us worried when we heard him scream on day one. I was so terrified that Ace actually had to slap me to get me to his side. Right now was my shift and It would end in about another three hours.

"Oh. Kai why, did this have to happen to you? I thought this nightmare was over." I heard myself ask aloud knowing that no one would answer me.

"Because it is my right." I turned to see Kai sitting up and smiling at me. His smile could be described as ineffable. (Incapable of being expressed; indescribable or unutterable; Not to be uttered; taboo) and it scared me. I watched as he got up and walked shakily to the door. I snapped out of my daze and helped to the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Kai! You should be resting!" Tyson and the others cried as Kai moved and sat in an arm chair and smiled again.

"Not now Tyson. I should tell you I remember everything and that I should tell you what happened. But, first a prophecy." Kai removed his scarf and there was a tattoo of a phoenix well two. They were in the way of the Tao with the dark one having an eye of light and vice versa. I watched as he looked up at us with one eye its usual crimson and the other pure black.

"There will be a phoenix born with the eyes of a devil. And have the hair of both a good day, and a bad day. He will be strong and nothing will bring him down. His other will separate and then rejoin causing him memories to flee. His powers will flare out of control due to the turmoil with his other. When the two unite there true destiny as the Phoenix prince will come to pass and the world will be born a new with his might. The Phoenix prince will suffer a horrendous past and have many trials in the near future. But with the snake, whale, falcon, and wolf by his side no challenge will be to … great. The w…orld will harmonize and all shall live… as in the beginning of…time." Kai fainted and I caught him before he fell off the chair. He pushed his self to far and his fever still has not broken. But like he said no challenge will be to great.

(sorry it's so short. not much time to go on. yesterday i went to party and had a margarita. but anyway thanks to Taijiya Mizu, Kayla-m.f for helping and being so supportive.)


	9. Chapter 9 What am i going to do with you

'thoughts'

[Russian]

"talking"

(Sai p.o.v.)

I watched as Kai fainted and realized that he had forgotten to mention the last part of the prophecy.

"With the power of the god of darkness by his side the goal will at last be accomplished." I told them as I appeared beside Kai to wrap his scarf back on his neck. I sighed as no one remembered Brooklyn.

"Remember Brooklyn. He was the one that Kai had faced with B.D. and lost control. Boris had him killed but Kai managed to safely get him to the mansion where he is probably was sleeping. That's all he does while he is waiting for Kai." I noticed that I was still see through and cursed at the fact before floating up to go get Brooky as I liked to call him. He cane down and nearly choked Kai when he woke up.

"LY!" He shouted and then fainted as he had accidentally hit Brooky in the chest who on reflex hit Kai in the neck. I sighed in defeat as those two never got out of the habit of "trying to kill eachother for whose fault it really was for my death" they blamed themselves and got over it but they did it to many times that it ended up as a reflex. Okay stop side tracking and get back to the fact that uncle Boris is out there plotting on what to do. So much chaos to deal with. when these to are in the same room. Let alone in the same house. I felt myself become solid when Kai awoke and gave an awkward hug to me and Brooky. Heaven almighty lend me the strength to be able to survive these two demon incarnates.

"Sai… Ly. I just wanted to say sorry for everything that I did. To Tala,and the others for abandoning them. When I lost my memory. To Max, and the others for leaving them when I once again lost my memory." I hugged him and felt his breathing quicken as he pushed his self back.

"Reason 32: you bring pain to everyone around you. You made a deal with me not to hurt this team. But not the others." Kurai stated as he laughed and suspended the other bladders in the room. One eye became red and the bottom two fins became blue seeing as how they turn red when Kurai is in control. I watched as Kai gently lowered everyone to the floor and held his head in his hands as he fought to gain control. The fire in the fire place was raging out of control and the power was short circuiting. I watched as the atmosphere became dense and hard to breathe in but that didn't stop the C.E. from moving. They reached Kai and held him as he gained control and fainted in their arms. 'Oh Kai the pain you have to go through.' I heard someone think. Wait I can read minds again, that means I really am alive.

". Back, with a vengeance." I laughed as everyone stared at me like some freak. Course who could blame them, some kid laughing maniacally. I sighed and lifted Kai up flinching at how much weight loss. I let myself into Kai's bed as I tucked us both in to get some sleep. This time he can sleep because I can suppress Kurai's power and influence. Just what am I to do with my dear brother er, brothers.


	10. Chapter 10 Powers

'thoughts'

[Russian]

"talking"

(Ian's p.o.v.)

After Kai had told us the prophecy some weird things happened. This shape appeared. It was a boy. He was see through and looked like Kai but with blue eyes and green hair.

"Aughhhhhhhhhhh! A ghost!" I screamed and drew everyone's attention to the figure becoming more solid by the moment.

"Yo! The name is Sai. Kai's brother and a pleasure to meet you." He stated as he floated above Kai and looked at him sadly. He looked at me seeing as how I was the only one who calmed down and not freaking out no more.

"Hey calm down guys. He's just like a human bitbeast." I stated as if it was the most logical thing in the world. Course, then again I have the second highest I.Q. in the abbey. So believing in the supernatural was second nature. I got up and let myself reach up to touch air and sighed.

"So Sai… not solid. Well can you explain to us some things like about Kai and Kurai?" I questioned and watched the boy's eyes widen in shock and created a shield. A fire chain came and struck the shield. Bryan tried to stop it only to get launched head first into a wall and soon Tala and Spencer were the same. I glanced and saw that the breakers were hanging onto the couch to prevent them selves from leaving the ground. I saw that because I was beside Kai I was unaffected. I heard a voice.

'Young, Ian. Focus on the element of the earth and repeat what I tell you.'

"With the power and strength of earth. Rise and cleanse this room of evil!" I chanted after Wyborg who was currently wrapped around my body. I felt power pulse through me as I lifted up my hand and watched as the room was bathed in a gold light. I felt so light headed but Wyborg said it was safe so I let myself embrace the darkness.

(so short hard. writers block. hope it explains a little. if not tell me.)


	11. Chapter 11 The way he is

'thoughts'

[Russian]

"talking"

(Bryan's p.o.v.)

After being knocked out and told what Ian had done. I only had one question.

"How are you here and what does this kid you say we know have to do with all of this?" I asked the spirit now human type of brother to my brother. Whoa. I better stop thinking I got a headache. Ht figure seemed to be lost in thought as the boy named Brooklyn was stretching his self out on the couch by Kai and purring. 'What the? No normal person can… on second thought no one in the Abbey is normal' so then he was just another one of those kids who went to one of the many labs that were not spoken of because of all the deaths from failures. But then Kai started to purr as well and made me realize that he must have gone there that month he had vanished and come back refusing to let anyone touch him.

"Yes they went there and why my little brother despises being touched." He stated as if it were a line rehearsed everyday. He patted both children's heads and smirked at the loud purring noise that was heard. Kai woke up blushing red that could put Tala's hair to shame. I bit back a laugh as I knew he was embarrassed enough and had not death sentence. I rubbed my neck and flinched in discomfort as I ran my finger along a scar.

"You had us all worried Kai." He nodded and glanced at the fire place and then at Ian. Ian looked up and smiled sheepishly at him before looking at the floor mumbling something. Max, Tyson, Ray, Kenny and Mr. Dickenson all stare at us with a mixture of curiosity and disgust. Well Max held a sparkle in his ocean blue eyes that read as 'how cute.' I smiled at the kindness of this boy and held a hatred for his supposed friends. I smiled as he got up and stretched his hand out to Kai. Hope filled eyes and Kai couldn't refuse. He leaned into the touch and purred contently as he held a small smile on his face. He rubbed Kai's cheek and smiled at the behavior that was received.

"Kai? Will you be okay if we leave?" Kai's eyes shot open filled with sorrow and pain at the mention of those words. He forced a smile and nodded but we knew he wouldn't. He grew attached to these people no matter how much we wished that he didn't. I wanted to tell the boy that he shouldn't, no couldn't leave but if Kai allows so. I could never disobey Kai. And Boris used this against us, Kai would never blame me. He was always saying that it was okay and not my fault. I looked down and saw Kai's head on my lap. He looked up and wiped away tears that I realized I didn't know were falling.

"It isn't your fault. I let it become that way." He said as if reading my mind like he used to in the abbey. I smiled as the tears stopped flowing and the pink tint on Kai's face became a rosy red. No doubt as it probably got higher or he was blushing. I felt angry as his so called friends all stared in disgust and Mr. Dickenson's smile wavered a bit but he still seemed content with the fact that Kai was alive. I picked him up and held him in my lap as he laid his head on my chest and smiled. His left cheek was on my chest and tears were falling down his face. I don't know how he does it but he manages to be able to hide half his tears by crying on one side of his face. I tried not to make it obvious as I held onto him. Tala seemed to understand as he got up and decided to escort them out. When they left he broke down into heart wrenching sobs. I just rubbed his back in a circular motion talking to him about the good and happy times. He knocked out due to the severe exhaustion and mental stress. He had tears running down his tattooed cheeks as he slept and made it hard for me not to begin crying like Ian.

"Sai, Kai will be alright… won't he?" Brooklyn asked as he pulled on his black jacket some more. He seemed to be suffering with some inner guilt and he too fainted. I reluctantly let go of Kai as Spencer went to take him to the room only to have Ian grab his leg.

"No! please don't take him away! What if he wakes up and gets scared?" Ian cried hysterically as I tried to pull him off. Spencer agreed and placed him on the biggest couch were we could all sleep beside him. Tala came back with a small hand made present from Max. I nodded and laid down pulling the blanket on us as we all got comfortable and slept. I woke up and saw Tala chewing on my arm. Another oh, so lovely aspect of being bonded with our bit beasts was that we tend to act like them at times. He tended to try and bite me or Kai since we were both bird type. We were more animalistic than nekojins. Which was quite strange not that I was complaining about it.


	12. Chapter 12 role model

'thoughts'

[Russian]

"talking"

(Ace's p.o.v.)

The first thing I see when I wake up is Tala chewing on Kai's leg and Brooklyn running around the room screaming "Cannibal!" at the top of his lungs. I jump off the couch as Kai seems to have woken up and is trying to pry Tala off. Bryan is helping but not making any progress. Spencer cracks his fingers and flexes his hands. Time for the Jaws of life as Ian unceremoniously named them after his encounter with them and his unrelenting grip on Tala's hand. Kai is running a hand through his two-toned hair. He looks like he just might. Too late.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Tala screams as he covers his ears and Spencer takes a look at Kai's leg. It's bleeding and has deep bite marks. He whistled loud enough for him to hear since he has such great hearing. I laughed at this scene. Ian was rolling on the floor laughing. Spencer had accidentally wrapped his hand to Kai's leg. And Bryan was rocking back and forth muttering "Never again." Course the funniest was Kai's expression. Pure terror, shock and also amusement.

"Now you can't say you didn't deserve it Ta-" I stop as I watch everyone tense including Sai. I still can't belive that he's a ghost. I mean I have to admit no many paranormal and supernatural researches can say this. I have seen and live with a real ghost. (no insult as I am a researcher as well.) they relax and I turn around to see Grandfather standing there laughing at the mess. Kai's blushing and staring at the floor.

"Hello grandfather." We all chorus and smile er well Kai just looks up then down.

"Welcome home grandfather. I… remember everything now." Grandfather immediately hugs him as Kai cries into his chest. I watched as they held onto each other as if they would never let go. Pain and guilt flashed in grandfather's eyes but he had a smile on his face. Kai covered his ears as if to shut out a noise. He sank to his knees and shook his head.

"That's not true!" he shouted and Ian ran over to him. He looked frightened and a bit paranoid as he glanced every which way. He forced Kai to look at him. I saw Kai's pale, fear-stricken face look up wildly.

"Where is it K-" Ian was launched into the ceiling. I watched as Tala glowed and then Wolborg appeared beside him.

"Where there is darkness there is also light. The light and dark are always in balance. Balance of powers!" he shouted as the room was covered in a pale blue light. An unworldly shriek reached our ears and then faded out with the light. Tala fell forward and was caught by Bryan since Spencer was taking care of Ian. I saw Kai face down on the floor. His breathing labored and complexion extremely pale. Grandfather walked over to him and placed Kai's head in his lap. He was trying not to cry but it wasn't working for a few tears escaped. Bryan was trying to get some response from Tala and Ian was barely coming to. Which. was some good news. Sai and Brooklyn were both standing by and watching passively. What was up with these two? They seemed so out of place in this disaster. But like my mom once told me 'life throws curve balls and some people are more prepared to handle them than others. Just like your cousin Kai.' She always said since he hardly ever reacted to anything that happened.

Like when he was pushed down the stairs by Jerry this kid who he warned me wasn't a friend. He broke his left arm and all of his right leg. He didn't cry or scream. That day I regarded Kai as someone to look up to.


	13. new identies and old ones

FH-A: i donot own bey blade or its characters. there i took my medicine adn got better from my terminal illness. Writer's block!

'thoughts'

[Russian]

"talking"

(Kai's p.o.v.)

_Flashback:_

"_Brooklyn stop! Haha. N-no more ticklin- haha! Sai!" I cried out as Ly wouldn't stop tickling me and everyone was just watching what was happening. Sai smirked and left me to fend for myself against the monster king of darkness. For a moment I saw fangs and wings on him but it was just my wild imagination that I recently rediscovered. Look there it goes out the wind, at this point I wave goodbye to it and everyone stares at me strangely. O-0 that is how their faces look to me but who cares anyway?_

"_Weirdo." Said Tala and Bryan as they shared a knowing glance.  
_

"_Idiot" said Ian and Ace both of them fanning themselves from the heat that had just come over in Moscow. Which in itself is pretty strange since it is always snowing or just cold. I got up and quickly ran away from Ly before he could tickle me again. I heard a scream and then an explosion so I quickly ran back to the living room to see Boris holding an unconscious Ly in his arms._

"_How does it feel to be so helpless Kai? How does it feel to have your whole world ripped away from you?" Boris sneered and vanished as I ran to catch him but he hit me with something that paralyzed me. I watched as the soldiers all shot everyone in the room who I just noticed were being held at gun point. I think I went into shock after that because I was in a hospital with a whole bunch of bandages. 'When did I get hurt?'_

"_I will get my revenge young Kai. I will start with those you hold dear so I would abandon your life if I were you." I read the words that were inscribed on an electric band stuck to my wrist. I quickly detached myself from the hospital equipment and grabbed my clothes. I slipped out the window and gave up my life as Kai Alexander Hiwatari._

I shot out of bed and saw I was drenched in a cold sweat, I was shaking so badly. I turned to see the illuminated clock read 3:00 a.m. so I got out of bed and went for a walk. Walks always cleared my head for some reason; it was as if the wind blew away all my thoughts.

"Gray leaving so soon?"

"Yeah Lyserg. I need to clear my mind I had a … um." 'I forgot what they were called again.' I sighed and took the cup of water he was handing to me. He smiled sympathetically. We were both in the same boat and met in St. Petersburg a while back.

He was also running from Boris for having ruined most of the experiments when I was gone. It has been almost three years since I ran away and Kurai gave up trying to kill me. Said something about me not being worth it anymore but still wanted to keep insulting me. Right now he is on reason 506 I create mayhem in a tranquil setting. I got used to his constant words of cruelty so he seems to be waiting to attack me with a verbal lashing when I falter. I didn't tell Lyserg my real name and he did to me neither. We just said we destroyed what Boris had and that was all we needed to know about each other before we began to search for him.

"You want to talk about it? If not I understand I still have trouble dealing with it myself, and there is also the fact that we both go to Japan tomorrow to see if Boris is there. And I know that we both aren't ready to face our pasts." I smiled at his little speech and attempted to give him a toast but remembered I had broken my arm when I was sleepwalking off the roof yesterday. I looked more closely at Lyserg. Taking into consideration that his green hair could very well be dyed and his blue eyes could be contacts. Just as my hair is now all blue and my eyes a pale red almost brown. I cut my hair so that it was a bit shorter than how Johnny had it. Lyserg is about a foot taller than me and I am five feet tall. Kind of short I know but hey I am barely taller than Ian.**1**

"Well since we can't sleep let's head to Japan already." I nodded as we began to pack our bags and clean the hotel room. We slept in the same room though Lyserg took the bed and I the couch since I can't sleep on a bed completely. As I finished I saw the sun begin to rise from the west and went to watch it. The light always bothered my eyes these days. Kurai says that the light bothers him too because the dark king isn't here. When the sun was done rising we left the hotel and walked to catch our plane.

(scene change)

When we got off the plane I was battling against that stupid breakfast they served. Lyserg said I had to eat since I got better from being sick and now I am getting sick again when we were about to hitch a ride a voice made us both halt.

"Hey Tala have you seen Max? He was coming here to meet his mom and he said something about Kai and vanished." I ended up fainting when Tala touched my shoulder he released a whole bunch of stored up power on accident. I know he didn't feel it so I was safe. I opened my eyes only to close them when someone moved so I ended up being blinded the light.

"It's okay Gray I blocked the light. Come on we have to get going before it gets to bright out." I nodded and stood up with his help since I could not really walk on my own, yet I still could manage to hear all the sounds and smell everything. It was so nauseating that I bent over and hurled into a trash can. Lyserg was rubbing my back and apologizing for the food he made me eat.

"I just got better too… I'mana be sick again." I think I said as I threw up again. Lyserg caught me as I pushed away from the bin and helped me to a bench. He grabbed my bag and his bag was hanging off his left shoulder so he could help me walk.

"Are you sure your friends alright? I mean we could give you a rid-" I pushed myself into Lyserg a bit to signal that we needed to leave now. My strange powers from being the Phoenix Prince have come in handy. I pushed him and fell back into Bryan's arms and narrowly missed being shot in the heart by Winney a boy from the abbey who lost his mind in a battle against me and I couldn't fix him. I stood up and saw my vision swim a bit and resisted the urge to empty my stomach again. I was staring at Winney for a minute before I saw the tears in his eyes. 'I can save him! But I can't be found out now… NO! He is my first priority,' I said running to him and catching him by surprise. I delivered an upper cut and found him in my arms unconscious. 'Save his soul from the land of death. I grant my gift of life to him through my tears. Bring him back and release the hold of the darkness in his heart!' I repeated until the tears in both our eyes fell and he awoke to hug me. Everything went black again as Bryan ran to catch me.

"Reason 507 your love is fire. That burns and consumes everything until nothing is left." Kurai said and I woke up to see tears in everyone's eyes. Lyserg was shaking his head in disbelief and I had to laugh. From hysteria or because it was funny, I didn't know why but I knew I was crying because what Kurai said was true and I knew it. Lyserg took one look and was by my side holding me as the wall I so carefully built shattered into a million pieces along with my heart and soul. I couldn't bear it to answer all their questioning gazes and listen to Lyserg's request for me to rest. I wasn't sure if I was reliving a memory or seeing the future since it seemed the same to me. (Lyserg and I were in the same room thinking up a new plan. He was drinking coffee and I was in bed drawing out a picture of what I saw a few months back. A strange symbol that had to do with me and Brooklyn. It looked like a symbol of protection from a book of Wicca that belonged to my grandmother. In my blood I was a full fledged Wicca because my grandmother raised me that way.(although I won't admit that I am an existentialist, or believe that my destiny is created through my choices and mine alone.** 2**) He looked at me when I showed him the drawing and nodded before showing me a medallion. With the same symbol on it attached to a change in his pocket.) It ended and I awoke in the same room only everyone else was here.

"Kai, why did you disappear?" Bryan asked and I felt my heart shatter even more as I saw the pain in his eyes yet everything else about him was void of emotion. I looked at Lyserg to see him holding both our bags and nodding. I stood up and ran over to him before anyone could say anything more we were out the door. When we reached outside I apologized to him only to end up in a hug, tears in his eyes as he pulled away from me.

"Do you know how long I have been searching for you? Do you have any idea how long I was suffering to see you. My name is Kusanagi Hiwatari and I am your older brother. Sai and you don't remember me because I ran away when Sai was born. No one ever spoke of me and Voltaire looked out for me in the abbey." I was happy to say the least since Sai vanished when Brooklyn vanished with Boris. I pushed back from him and took my bag so we could get started on our journey to stop Boris and gain back what I lost from all that time ago. And the way to do that is to enter the new tournament since I know that he will start here.

"I need to recruit my old gang to help us out." I told Kusanagi and whistled so loudly that glass began o shatter all around me. I took my fingers away from my lips as I heard many whistles in various places telling me that they would meet. I saw a smirk appear on Kurai's face as we began to run tour hide out in the warehouses. 'This will be fun.' He stated as he left my thoughts upon reaching the warehouse, where about fifty-nine Blade Sharks appeared holding out their launchers and blades.

"Been awhile, right Kai?" Carlos stated as he stood before holding a red Gauntlet that used to belong to me. I smiled before quickly resuming my mask of indifference and giving out orders. I held a mini tournament to see who would join my brother and I in the tournament. The line up was Carlos, Stewart, Rake, and then our substitute's name was Vincent. All of them Brothers who joined my gang because of the way I made it a home for everyone. Even though I was cruel they learned how to grow through it. I have to do this for Brooklyn, for the C.E., and for all the people I caused pain and wrong doing. I was surprised to say the least that everyone still held respect for me and some fear.

"I assume that you all would like to become the Blade Sharks again?" I stated and earned several salutes from them and a snigger from my brother. Kurai seemed to like that I had power or control over these people and tried to suck up to me. Strange but I told him that they are at his mercy as much as they are to me. He liked to this idea but I don't care what he's up to. I noticed how everyone was staring at my broken arm, and didn't say anything at all.

I reached my old room which was? A mattress on a desk since this was during the time Grandfather had me living on the street, I shot up before Kusanagi could lie down beside me and wrenched open the door with extreme force. Volta- Grandfather was standing right in front of Stewart and Carlos looking as angry as he did when I lost against Tyson. I remembered all the pain I suffered by his hands yet he was trying to make it up. But at the moment all I could of was the so familiar reaction that I constantly received from him. I turned around only to faint in Kusanagi's surprised arms.

("Give it up for Brooklyn from team Bega!" I heard A.J. scream as the crowd began to scream loudly. I watched as I appeared looking as If I went through the ringer. What have they done to Brooklyn, he looks so… I couldn't bear to watch any more. But the vision persisted that I watch myself beat Brooklyn and die as I leave the stadium. My death, saving Tala from losing his life in a coma.) I woke up feeling hot and drenched in water. It was weighing down on me so I couldn't breathe. I was burning so badly that Dranzer and Black Dranzer had to leave my body so I could attempt to cool down some.

What I really needed was Kusanagi's ice phoenix to cool me down but I couldn't sense him anywhere. Nor could I sense anyone else and for some reason it didn't unnerve me like I thought it would. Was I used to the loneliness that I was always forced into because of the torment grandfather put me through? Or was I just like this because I was afraid to be hurt like I have always been. So many questions for my life and yet I had no answers for any of them. But one thing for certain that I knew.

That was that no matter what I will not let anyone stand in my way of being the phoenix prince.

**A/N: okay I put this poll on my profile and there were some votes that said to turn Phoenix prince into a cross over with Bleach since that was all the monsters that popped into my head. It works out trust me.**


	14. unknown pov

'thoughts'

[Russian]

"talking"

(Unknown p.o.v.)

"This is getting interesting Kai's powers are awakening again. I can't wait to see his face again." I said sitting on the roof of the warehouse watching Kai get up and walk along the walls his twin phoenixes who seemed worried. 'So they can't sense me at all because their worried and he's burning from the inside out.' I thought and turned to leave but he collapsed to the floor making old memories I thought I buried rise along with the feelings I haven't felt in awhile. I jumped down and picked him up feeling the heat radiating off of him and used my own powers to cool him down until I knew he would be safe.

"Thank you young S-"

"I was never here and you don't know my name." I told Dranzer and Black Dranzer before quickly leaving before he awoke. But I didn't leave not really I just made it seem like I left.

"Master Kai please awaken your brother and Grandfather are coming." The phoenixes whispered and Kai began stirring but Voltaire and Kusanagi arrived to see him waking up disoriented and confused.

"Kai are you alright?" Kusanagi asked and Kai nodded but it was just a nod because both phoenixes had to go back into his body so his fever had come back and he was already in danger of creating fire to anything he touched.

"Kai why would you just runaway like that?! Leave everyone and not say a thing we've been searching and we had just about lost hope on finding you." Voltaire said angrily making Kai bow his head in shame.

"I didn't want anyone to die. Not a single person to die for my mistakes and they weren't even supposed to find out about me until after everything was made right again." He whispered as he got up to leave but was held in place by Voltaire who was hurting him and didn't realize it.

"Stop it Grandfather you're… hurting me." He said weakly and Voltaire let go of him watching as Kai ran to his room and locked the door. I followed him as he snuck out through the window.

"Carlos is everyone practicing and making it known that the Blade Sharks are back and entering the tournament?"

"Yes Kai and we have some people who wish to join their going through the initiation right now."

"Good we make our move and we will get rid of those who are not worthy. The weak and helpless are our top priority to protect as always." Kai stated and this brought a smile to my face thinking back to the good old days although I don't know if he remembers them. Considering what he did to save me is what got him here suffering now.

"You watching me show yourself." He shouted in a commanding voice that caught me off guard.

"Guess I underestimated you again Kai. But now isn't the time for me to reveal myself don't worry it'll be soon though." I left and laughed silently at his frustrated sigh I think he knows who I am.

"I haven't had this much fun in years. Now to catch up to her and see what she's doing since our mission is done."

"Ah you caught me off guard sir." She said putting her hand on her bosom and I turned away slightly embarrassed.

"Stop that they are not alive! Now let's go our mission is complete."

"Is something wrong sir? You seem to be in a good mood which is very rare and scary. Besides that you seem like your best friend confessed her love for you?" she teased and that killed my happy mood.

"She is in love with that traitor and I know she will go to follow him since she thinks he's innocent. Let's go and for the last time she was like a sister to me." She looked at me sadly and nodded before following me to the park where we were bound to be left alone that is if luck was on my side but I doubt that I mean I was caught off guard today.

"Hey is that a black cat?" my companion asked and I turned to the left to see a Black cat waiting for us to follow it so I nodded and we began following it.

"Today is such an ugly hot day." I said as I pulled my cloak to cover my head, my companion was tugging at her pink scarf

"You there the one with the white hair I order you to stop before I burn you!" Said a voice behind me and I couldn't help but grin in remembrance.

"Hello my name is Shiro Hiwatari."

"Hello to you as well my name is Kaito Hitsugaya." I looked at him and he looked at me before the black cat walked up to him and put her paw on his leg.

"Ex-Captain of the Eleventh Squad."

"What is this why you were in a good mood Taicho? And how are you Hiwatari if you're Hitsugaya and the same for him?"

"Because we were fraternal twins killed by our mother and taken to soul society where we met two men and we took their last names. But when we entered the academy we took each other's last name and that was how we became who we are. But Kai knew Aizen was a traitor since the beginning and died to protect me but his death traumatized me so I forgot everything bout him. When Aizen left I remembered and no doubt Kai remembered everything when he became one with his other like I did. His reincarnated self is the only known spirit to remember everything right?" he nodded and laughed at Rangiku's and Yourichi's expressions.

"Well I should get going because me talking to air is bound to get people to call me crazy." He waved goodbye and left us to follow Yourichi to Urahara's shop.


	15. Brothers and shinigamis

'Thoughts'

[Russian]

"Talking"

Shiro's P.o.v.

Once we were in Urahara's shop, Urahara looked at me with a curious gaze but did not say a thing until Rangiku glared at him.

"Is there something you have to ask me Captain Kisuke Urahara?" I asked using his full name and title making him wince a little and take out his fan to hide his face.

"Yes that friend of yours is very interesting."

"My brother and you shall not harm him or lay a single finger on him at all nothing not even a hair all you can do is look." I made sure to get it across his head so he had no chance at all to do anything. I looked at my cell phone and saw a couple hollows heading towards Kaito but I left it knowing he would take care of them and no one questioned my actions at all not even going against my behavior and sending someone out towards the area.

"Hey Toushirou when did you get here and how come no one's going after the hollows?" asked the orange haired Ryoka named Ichigo Kurosaki and I felt my self get annoyed but I squashed down my retort.

"Because Kurosaki someone is going to take care of them and unless you want to watch I suggest you don't go. As for me I want to see how far he's gone…" I used flash step and arrived quickly at the warehouses. I caught sight of Kaito as he used a binding kidou on all the hollows and burned them all with his reitsu.

"Kaito you show off, you knew I was here didn't you?"

"Of course I did Shiro. I wanted to show you how much stronger I got since the last time we met and fought. Oh who is this here?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki the Ryoka and substitute soul reaper."

"Substitute and did you say Ichigo Kurosaki was a Ryoka? Hm things sure do get interesting the more I spend time away from you… and Aizen?" I looked at Kaito and then away from him making sure not to meet his gaze.

"That bastard got away and so did Gin and Tousen didn't they? I don't understand Ichimaru for one second… I mean I bet I look real strange to them right now. I mean I'm talking to thin air along with some orange haired kid. How low I've sunken and come to think of it when did they get here?" I saw the people who I knew were following Kai around since he was small and then a few years ago standing behind a box of crates watching him.

"Oi look out Toushiro there's a hollow behind you're friend!" Ichigo shouted and Kaito was scooped up by a hollow and was being squeezed.

"I would put him down if I were you." I told the hollow but it squeezed harder and Kaito smile dangerously at it before licking his lips and cutting the hollow's arms off.

"Do you want to die the easy way or the hard way and please do choose the hard way it's been so long since I last played." He taunted the hollow drawing it into a crazed frenzy. He drew his swords and cut the hollow into many pieces.

"Not even worth my time… Shiro you want to fight me for old time's sake somewhere not here because of those rules of soul society."

"Kai what the hell did you just do and what is up with talking to the air?" some boy with red hair asked and Kaito looked at me with a pained expression that I thought I would never see again.

"Kurosaki how fast can you run in human form?" Kaito asked and Kurosaki looked at him strangely.

"Pretty fast why?"

"On three we make a break for it and you better follow me. Ready THREE!!!!!!!!!!" Kaito grabbed Kurosaki's hand and took off in our style of flash step. They took off quickly and we Rangiku and I followed them to the Shoten shop that Urahara owns.

"Kisuke Urahara it's a pleasure to meet you here." Kaito greeted when the door opened to reveal the ex-captain holding a fan and his signature cap.

"Well I would like to ask a few questions if you don't mind Kaito."

"Sure but let's go inside because my uh… people I know somehow caught up to us." He responded nervously and I didn't like it so I grabbed my gigai and so did Rangiku.

"I hate these I have to stretch and it isn't me. You're lucky Kaito that you have your own." I said as we stepped inside and he giggled a bit before sitting down and taking a cup from Urahara.

"The first is when did you remember your past life?"

"Well I was born into the family of the last name I took which means that because I went under the name of Hiwatari I was reborn with them. So I remembered when the first hollow attacked when I was around five. I was in the abbey at the time so it was nothing new getting hurt. I destroyed the hollow with just my reitsu at that time, and well when I got Dranzer and Black Dranzer back my soul reaper powers awakened and my Zanpakto were created again. So I began sending the spirits of the kids back to soul society and I discovered something strange. While I could use my soul reaper abilities while in my human form my powers got stronger when I left my body when I was killed on accident. Though I always went back to my body afterwards because I was still connected to my soul chain, the usual power limiter on Captains didn't affect me at all. My powers grow with every year that I age so if I aged in soul society I would be stronger. Right now I surpassed myself as a captain from back then. We're about even now Shiro, before I could never beat you and now I bet I get a draw with you." He smiled sadly as he rubbed his left wrist I stared at the jacket and cargo pants he was wearing.

"What are you hiding Kaito?"

"I'm glad that I took your name and you took mine. The Hitsugaya is a good family so if you die you'll be taken care of. The Hiwatari family has many dark secrets and one of them was the abbey… if I die I won't be a soul reaper this time… I'll go to hell." I spit out my tea and stared at him he smiled sadly at me and shook his head.

"The Black Hyorinmaru and Hyorinmaru along with Black Dranzer and Dranzer will no longer be a team." I looked at him as he got up and left to go out back I followed after him to see him wiping his eyes.

"Kaito what's wrong and what did you mean by that?" he looked at me the tears in his eyes glistening and the look of pain in his eyes hurt me. He looked to the left and I knew that those people were back and I didn't want him to deal with anyone.

"I'll answer your questions just ignore them." He whispered as we sat down on the wall watching the sun set.

"I changed from the way I used to be. The way I was isn't me anymore because I've killed so many people, and so many things happened to me. For one I'm not human anymore they did so many things down there in the abbey. It was always dark and cold Shiro there was never anyone who could stay warm. You see while I was the grandson of the owner of the abbey I was trained harsher, experimented on more, kept in isolation cells, I couldn't even stand to look at myself when I got out of the dark. I was afraid of myself and still am. I don't want you to go through what I did so keep the name Hitsugaya please Shiro I don't want you to suffer because I know that even though Voltaire has changed he will go back to being that way. Or someone else like me, Ace, and Boris one of us will become like that whether we want to or not. I just wanted the pain to end but it never will not for me not now not ever Shiro!" He sobbed out I pulled him into hug rubbed his back for comfort.

"It'll be okay Kaito I'm here for you now. You're big brother's come back and everything will be alright again. I promise not to let anyone hurt you ever again not while I'm around." He nodded as he sobbed but other wise did nothing else. I held him until he cried his self to sleep which was something he used to do when we were kids.

"Kaito… I don't know what they did to you and I don't like what they did to you. But I will never turn away from you or leave you when you need a hand. And neither will Black Hyorinmaru and Hyorinmaru. Don't worry I will never allow what happened to us when we were kids in Rukongai happen ever again." I made sure that I caught him when I jumped off and noticed that we were still the same height and still looked like children.

"Shiro thank you but you can't help me so go home."

"No Kaito I can-" Purple rose petals began falling down on me and I began to feel tired. 'No Kaito you can't be using the Kidou Haku Fugu!'

"I'm so sorry Shiro but I don't want you to watch me suffer because my pain will be far worse… see ya later frozen gator…" that was the last thing I heard before I finally lost the battle to it.


	16. Being Hiwatari, being Hitsugaya

'Thoughts'

[Russian]

"Talking"

_Flashback_

Kaito's P.o.v

As I put Shiro down I looked up to see the full moon so many things have happened since that night many, many years ago.

"_Kaito have you seen my Watermelon?"_

"_Shiro you ate it all already but you can have mine I'm full." He grabbed my watermelon and began spitting out seeds at me, Kotarou Hitsugaya and Tatsuki Hiwatari and we all laughed at his typical behavior._

"_Are you sure you're older Shiro because Kaito acts more mature." We stopped laughing and looked at each other before telling them goodnight and leaving._

"_Shiro should we be keeping secrets they saved us. They took us in and take care of us I don't like being secretive to them."_

"_Kaito I didn't know you felt that way but if you feel that way then we could tell them tonight if you want." I nodded and he smiled gently before he took my hand and led me outside._

"_We're like this because our mother murdered us when we were two and we've been here and there all over the place being mistreated but Kaito received worse punishments because he had the eyes of a devil I had white hair but I wasn't treated as cruelly as he was. He grew up and I grew rebellious… we suffered a lot and we kept to ourselves anytime someone tried to get close to us. But you two were different somehow and we let you in."_

"_You two had such burdens to bear and still do so we want you to have a true name. Kaito you will take mine Hitsugaya now you are Kai Hitsugaya." _

"_And Shiro you shall take mine Hiwatari and now you are Toushiro Hiwatari." We looked at them and smiled a couple years later they died because a hollow somehow got into Rukongai and attacked us. They died protecting us and we killed the hollow before leaving and meeting our Grandma and Momo Hinamori. Later we met Rangiku Matsumoto._

"Bye-Bye Big Brother Toushirou Hiwatari Hitsugaya." I whispered and used the flash step we invented to get back to the warehouses and talk to Carlos.

"Did you catch the guy?"

"Yeah, it turned out to be an old friend and he won't be coming back around here not for a while anyway." He nodded and gave me the list of those who had made it into the gang and those who didn't. I walked to my room after sneaking behind Kusanagi and Voltaire's back I made to my room.

"Master Kai will you be alright you still have a fever." I looked at my Phoenixes and smiled to them before laying down to sleep.

"_Shiro I don't understand how Momo found out your name and why she likes treating us like kids." I looked at Shiro and he nodded in agreement while we came back from the market for some food so Grandma could teach us to cook some new recipe a friend of hers learned a while back._

"_Lil' Shiro, Kai I'm home! You'll never guess what captain Aizen told me." She went on and on about Aizen and it annoyed me and Shiro._

"_Uh, Momo we were about to begin cooking would you like to stay for dinner?"_

"_Sorry I have no time you guys I have to go back captain Aizen wanted to speak to me about something. Well I have to get going time sure does fly." She left just as quickly as she came never once saying hello to Grandma._

"_Granny Momo stopped by… she said hello." I remember how hard it was to lie to her and she knew I was lying yet she didn't say anything. I cried that night because I knew she was hurting for Momo not coming to visit her not since she started going to the academy._

"_Kai, Toushirou come here please."_

"_Yes Granny you called us?" she sat us down and handed us new clothes white and blue._

"_You two I know that, that nice soul reaper woman talked to you and invited you to the academy. You should go I'll be fine here myself and you can keep an eye on Momo."_

"_Granny, are you sure?" I asked and she nodded Shiro and I took the clothes and waved goodbye before running back and hugging her._

"_Don't worry we'll visit every break and bring that good for nothing bed- wetter Momo.' We said simultaneously and she chuckled._

"_You two really are twins yet have complete different type of Reitsu and I bet you two won't be able to work with each other." The woman with the pink scarf said looking at us and judging us making me angry that the room was getting hot._

"_Don't speak about us with us in the room and don't speak to us that way! We can do anything so long as we have each other." She looked at us kindly and full of sorrow as if remembering something._

"_No I was saying that some people who have different reitsus can't work together because fire and ice are opposites." I looked at her to see if she was lying to us but she was sincere so I got control of my emotions and pulled in my Reitsu making Shiro as well._

"_We'll go to the academy then just let us visit Granny every break." She nodded and we left with her._

_/ After Shiro and Kaito got their Zanpakto /_

"_We're home Granny and we're sorry but bed-wetter wouldn't come even though we tried dragging her. Hey Granny?" I ran in after I heard and crash to see her on the floor looking very pale, sweating and having difficulty breathing._

"_Shiro, something's wrong with Granny!" I heard Shiro run in he helped me carry granny to the bed and take care of her. We missed three days of school and Ukitake came to see why. I hadn't slept since Granny fainted and Shiro was resting right now I didn't want to wake him. I let Ukitake in and went back to Granny's side to see her breathing slowing down._

"_Granny's breath is slowing down… she stopped breathing… Shiro! Granny stopped breathing she can't die!" I began crying losing control of my reitsu for a second but I stopped my tears quickly and closed Granny's eyes. After seeing the kind look and smile on her peaceful face._

"_Bye Granny rest in peace and thank you for caring for us." We said simultaneously again and got up to cover her body with that done we went to the garden and dug a grave for her. Once she was buried we bowed to him and followed him._

I opened my eyes and saw Kusanagi staring at me worriedly yet I had this feeling that it wasn't much worrying about me or for me but for everyone. I pushed him back and got off my bed to head down stairs but he pulled me into a hug holding onto me very tightly as if afraid to lose me.

"Is something wrong brother?" he shook his head before letting me go and walking out of the office without another word. I left towards the arena to see the new recruits as well as the old ones.

"Everyone has been prepared for the mission and the word has been spread its on the news also it has been made official by Dickenson. We should prepare for this tournament it is in three days." I nodded leaving him to give more instructions to the gang. 'Something's not right here. I feel different, I don't know what it is but I have to get away from it.'

"Kai is something wrong?" I collapsed to my knees something was pressure me down I could feel my arm shatter again. Sweat ran down my face as I clenched my teeth from the pain. 'This spiritual pressure belongs to him!'

"Aizen you… COWARD!" I shouted and he appeared before me smiling that fake kind smile that he used to win over that idiot bed-wetter. He walked over to me and pulled me up by my hair placing something around my neck that knocked the wind out of me.

"Do you like my little gift Kaito? Because I had it made especially for your brother, that is until a certain someone told me you were alive I had to come and see for myself and it was true. How about you come with me and I'll make it easier on everyone else."

"Kai! Put him down you freak!" I heard Vincent shout along with most of the others. I could feel Kusanagi's blood lust but I couldn't blame him I mean I want to kill Aizen too.

"Bite me bastard." I said as I spit blood in his face making his fake kind smile turn into a smirk that I was all to familiar with. 'No big brother's coming!'

"Aizen put him down!"

"Stay back Big Brother! Don't come near Shiro or I'll never forgive you!" he stopped in his tracks as did Ichigo Kurosaki looked confused by what was going on. Aizen's smirk grew and I knew what he was going to do so I pushed off him quickly and pushed Shiro and Ichigo into Kusanagi.

"What… did you… do…? Aizen?" I heard myself ask as I put my hand on my heart to stop some of the bleeding. 'Everything was destroyed and everyone was dead but it had to be an illusion by his Zanpakto. Everything was… no this can't possibly be right this is just another one of your illusions!'

"I won't fall for this Aizen!" I heard him chuckle before I was stabbed straight through the arm. I grabbed onto the sword and summoned my own Zanpakto.

"Rise from the ashes Dranzer!" I looked at my Zanpakto as long as my body covered in flames with a chain just like Shiro's and… just like Kusaka. I ran at Aizen cutting up his every illusion trying to sense anyone and everyone but finding no one at all.

"Kaito call out Black Dranzer!" I heard Shiro say but when I turned to look Aizen was standing there with the end of his blade going straight through my shoulder.

"Turn to ashes Black Dranzer!" my other Zanpakto came as it detached its self from Dranzer and sprouted black flames.

"Cry of the Phoenix!"

"Roar of the Dragon!" our dark and light combination moves worked but it wasn't Aizen we killed. It was his top three espadas he escaped and replaced his self with them when Shiro called out to me earlier. As the illusion began to disappear I began to get hotter and more light headed.

"What am I going to do with you Kaito Hitsugaya?"

"Take care of me as usual Shiro Hiwatari." He smiled as he used his reitsu to cool me down which must have taken a long time with me just keeping still in his arms.

"Kai! Who are you and who is that man that hurt you I want answers!" I looked up and saw Tala and the others. 'Great I didn't want to deal with anymore of the pain Shiro. I wanted it to end and when I remembered I knew I had to lie to everyone so when this was over I wouldn't tell anyone the truth. Why does it always have to be this way?'

"Did you ever stop to think that the reason was because you are related to this child who has forsaken another just by having this Zanpakto?" I looked at Shiro to see his eyes black before they returned to teal.

"So you made the deal as well?" he nodded and held me close trying to shield me from the sight of the others. I pushed him slightly and forced myself to stand while looking every bit the true me that I used to really be making them feel uneasy.

"Practice makes perfect." I said smirking cruelly like I used to at Shiro when I shot the watermelon seeds in the center of the hole.

"Guess you want to know about the true person that I am? Well how about I tell you that I am a soul reaper and the other half of my fraternal twin here." I grabbed his hand from behind me and squeezed it lightly. 'Until the tears behind me stop at least I will share this bit of pain.' He squeezed back letting me know that we would stay together never leaving each other alone again.

"Shiro take away the SekkiSeki (Bloodthirst stone) please." Everything went dark once I turned around landing in Shiro's open arms with a smile on both our faces.

"Don't worry Kaito I'll stay with you and go to hell with you if I really must. Never again will they spilt us apart I'll be your blading partner too if you want." I felt myself smile before letting go.


	17. We never knew him

'Thoughts'

[Russian]

"Talking"

_Flashback_

Tala's P.o.v.

"Don't worry Kaito I'll stay with you and go to hell with you if I really must. Never again will they spilt us apart I'll be your blading partner too if you want." I watched as the boy with white hair 'Shiro was gently laying Kai down and using his sword to cut off the necklace attached to Kai's neck.

"You there the one named Tala!" Shiro spoke coldly as he pointed to me his eyes full of concern and anger. The temperature dropped and Wolborg seemed restless about the boy. 'Master Tala this boy he is not human but he does have the same essence as master Kai.' I nodded as I stepped closer to the boy.

"That's my name why do you call?"

"I don't know what they put my brother through but I want you to watch him until I return. I have to go back Kurosaki I want you to take care of Matsumoto. I won't be returning to soul society." The orange haired boy nodded sadly but he smiled none the less. He had pure remorse in his eyes as he began to walk away from Kai but he stopped suddenly as we all turned to where Kai was.

"Fear not Shiro the day will come when you at last shall soar with your dragon I promise. Just wait a lil longer this time for sure I won't break the promise." He was sleeping as he said this not aware of what he said.

"Kaito you idiot think about yourself for once but you can't hear me so I'll let it go this time." He said smiling a genuine smile as he vanished. I walked over towards Kai to seem his face flushed with a fever but he looked at peace. I scooped him up in my arms and nodded to Kusanagi who motioned for me to follow him. I followed him to an office room where there was a mattress on a desk.

"Is this where Kai sleeps?" Kusanagi nodded to me shamefully and I thought back to the abbey where we lived better than this. I placed him down and noticed that Kusanagi had left already and the others were just outside the room waiting for me.

"Kai isn't who we think he is even though we grew up together he still keeps secrets and he even ran away from us. Why would he do this to us?" Bryan asked solemnly but I knew it was a rhetorical question so I let it slide. We ran to his room when we heard gut wrenching scream. When we entered the room was on fire and Kai was standing in the middle covering his ears. The fire vanished and he fell to his knees gasping.

"Stop it I got over this I know I did. It won't happen again this time I'll… I didn't… I'm out of time. Brooklyn I'm so sorry I didn't want this to happen to you I am so sorry." He said as he put a hand over his heart as if to stop some pain.

"I can't do this anymore… this is too much… make it stop please?" Dranzer and Black Dranzer appeared and held Kai as he shook like a leaf. He looked like a broken doll.

"_Kai what's wrong?"_

"_Tala just go! You shouldn't be here you might not like what's about to happen." I nodded and left only to stop as an echo of a terrible scream filled with so much anguish it sounded like a howl filled the air. I could hear a many voices and Kai pleading._

"_I can't send you back now please bear with me! I can't stop your pain but I can protect you. Please stop calling me you'll only draw them back to us." I had come back later because the guards were changing shifts and I didn't want to receive any punishments. Kai was no longer in the room but his blood was all over the walls and the floor._

_ "Help me please. I can't take this anymore. No more please I want my Shiro."_ I snapped out of my reverie as the boy with orange hair held him and rocked him until he calmed down. We never really knew him.


	18. Captain Kai of the Blade Sharks

"_Help me please. I can't take this anymore. No more please I want my Shiro."_ _I snapped out of my reverie as the boy with orange hair held him and rocked him until he calmed down. We never really knew him. I couldn't believe that all this time I thought I knew when all I really knew was that he was related to Voltaire and shy._

Kai Alexander Hiwatari was actually a boy by the name of Kaito Hitsugaya and he was the fraternal twin to another boy named Shiro Hiwatari. They took on the names of the two men who took care of them when they died and became Shinigami after taking each other's name in the case that one of them died they had something to remember the other by. Luckily it did not happen for many, many years and when it did all that they knew went to hell for the both of them. Two children one of ice and one of fire both of royal descent and filled with darkness that could make or break the world and no one but they could save the other. Should they fail the world was to fall into eternal darkness.

"Kai wake up. Wake up. WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Carlos shouted impatiently and the others watched in amazement as Kai shot out of his "bed" and brought out his launcher and shot at Carlos who ducked out of the way as if he was used to this sort of thing and judging by the fact that Kai opened his eyes looked at Carlos, his blade and then his hands before shrugging. It most definitely was a daily occurrence if the snickers from outside were to be accounted for.

"Kai… I swear if I wasn't an eleven year old boy again I would have had my entire arm broken again." Kai blinked twice before looking back at his blade and Carlos.

"Tha's wha' ya git fer wakin' me up so early." He mumbled some more and ran a hand over his face tiredly for a second before he was back to being the "ice prince" that everyone knew.

"The new recruits have them gather here and tell them to run the length of this hide out. Have the juniors pair up and send them on the assignments in the roll book, make sure that if they run into any rival gangs they tell the bosses to come meet with me. I will need to form the alliance once again and… let's hope this time that nothing will break this alliance so many died when it did the last." Carlos flinched and nodded before heading out and glancing back once to see Kai nod as he was left with all the people he caused pain to and caused him pain.

"So is there anything that you wanted?" he asked blankly not showing a single shred of humanity and making the Blitzkrieg boys wince in shame. Kusanagi blinked before putting his hand on Kai's forehead and nodding in a serious manner.

"Your hot." He deadpanned and Kai blinked slowly.

"I'm always hot or cold. Never the norm." he nodded as Kusanagi tilted his head to the side and looked him up and down.

"Meh. You look okay enough to me. Even if you are not normal you seem to be to them so who am I to judge but if you don't feel well come to me you should not have to push yourself to live as you have before." Kai nodded and brushed past the others without a single glance and hopped over the railing landing in a crouch before walking out of the building as he was tossed a black bag and a mask. A rusty pipe hanging out of the bag left nothing to their imagination as some of the recruits shuddered and got back to work as if they knew what was going on even if they were new to this sort of life.

"You heard the boss! Form up and get your assignments this list here is a list of all the gangs and if you see the insignia of any of these gangs you are to tell them to pass a message to their boss of the Blade Sharks and the alliance. If they do not believe you tell them the Demon of fire returns back home and will stop at nothing for vengeance!" the boys, and girls all left through separate exits with a pack and paper looks of pure determination.

"Carlos… what will we do when the tournament begins? The top five will be joining Kai's team and we have to step down."

"We do what we always do. We stand and wait for the order to strike after all we are the predators of this sea. We always get our prey even if we get them with our last breath. It's our motto. 'The Predator always gets its prey.' No one has ever failed." Carlos had a sad look in his eyes as he said this. He was gazing a wall underneath Kai's "room" that was scorched but had names carved onto it. From top to bottom, left to right and the wall beside not as full but still had many names. Each name carved with perfection and care, equally space and was even.

"Carlos… Kai carved all of those names didn't he." A small brown haired boy stated as he put his hand on a single name. _Nami Yagami _He traced the letters with a small sad smile and turned to Carlos.

"He did it because he took them in and they died under his watch. They deserved to be remembered and he took each name to his heart. My sister though she was older than him was still like a younger sister and he took care of her. The police ambushed her… and she made sure those corrupt officials didn't make it out alive from that alley."

"You and Kai never did tell us her story before though we knew the others because he wanted us to remember the dead as proper respect." That was not what the others were expecting to hear. All this time they he was heartless and cold but he just hid from the world with the persona.

"Carlos! The Shades have agreed to meet! They said tomorrow at noon in the park as its neutral ground." Tall black haired boy said as he ran in and held a paper in his hands.

"They said that they could get the Hawks, and Crushers to come since their closest."

"This is good. If all goes well we will have The Alliance of all street gangs back and we'll get help. No one will have that happen to them ever again." Carlos passed his hand over two names and turned on his heel.

"Alright I want one hundred push up and sit ups. We'll build your strength until you can fight on your own. Until you can uphold the motto of the Blade Sharks. For we are the Predators of this sea!"

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while but school and writer's block have been in the way. I've been reading and searching through my old fics in a notebook for inspiration and I have some now. Please review.


End file.
